This invention relates generally to a pinball game of a type wherein a ball rolls along an inclined playing field board for interaction with targets or the like and more particularly to a pinball machine construction allowing a player to have significant control of the game.
Pinball machines have been losing popularity for several reasons, such as competition with video games which provide more player interaction and excitement. Pinball machines are inherently Of fixed design, once built. A player with diligence can learn to maximize his score on such fixed design machines, after which the challenge offered by playing such a machine is greatly reduced. Further, such machines can be looked at as playing the player, because the player does not have sufficient control to really play the machine. Adding control to the player would increase the player's interaction and the challenge of the machine would not diminish resulting in more enjoyment. Further, the machine owner also will benefit from the extended utilization of such machines.
In most standard pinball machines, the ball is introduced into play by means of a manually retractable, spring-biased shooter pin which propels the ball along a guide track onto the field of play. Although the spring biasing provides some flexibility in introducing the ball into play, the spring wears quickly and provides operational difficulty for young players or those with reduced arm strength or dexterity.
The flipper controls of prior pinball machines generally are mounted on the opposite sides of the machine cabinet. Again, young and other short players cannot easily manipulate both controls at the same time, as generally required. Further, generally only the two side controls are provided, again reducing the player's control of the pinball game.
Further, the pinball machines generally are coin operated and include some electrical and/or electronic circuitry and controls. Access to the circuitry and the coins collected generally is by operation of a conventional locking front door which is vertically hingedly mounted on the front of the pinball machine. This door provides an inherent problem since players can strike the door, bending the door in an attempt to gain access to the machine or merely in frustration over the operation or non-operation of the machine. The doors generally include a single lock mechanism on one side of the door. Striking the door can breach the door or the single locking bar and likewise can damage the electronics generally mounted on the inside of the door.
The playing field also generally is supplied with flippers and circular bumpers, both of which have to be mounted away from the side walls of the playing field. The size of the playing field also is reduced by the ball guide track, generally along one side thereof.
It thus would be desirable to provide a pinball machine construction, which provides for maximum machine security, enlarged size of playing field and enhanced player interaction with the pinball game, including an improved variable ball delivery system with easily accessible and flexible controls.